Se marier ou non ?
by elya44
Summary: Lexie Grey dois se marier aujourd'hui mais a t-elle fait le bon choix pas si sur


Je m'appelle Alexandra Caroline Grey et je dois me marié dans une heure, April ma fait une coiffure de princesse, j'aime pas trop mais je lui dis que sa me plait, pour ne pas la vexé. Il ne reste plus qu'à enfiler ma robe de mari é en bustier avec un ruban violet autour de ma taille, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je les prise parce que je ne l'aime pas trop non plus, je les prise pour faire plaisir à mon fiancé car je sais qu'il adore ce style de robe.

Meredith rentre dans ma chambre pour venir m'aider à enfiler ma robe.

Lexie- Merci Meredith.

Meredith- Je t'en pris c'est aussi fait pour sa les grandes sœurs, alors pas trop stresser.

Lexie- Et si je me trompais, si ce n'était pas lui le bon.

Meredith- Comment sa t'es pas sur de toi.

Lexie- Non, j'ai peur.

Meredith- D'accord, tu vas respirer un grand coup et tu vas me dire pourquoi tu penses que c'est pas le bon, sa va faire deux ans que vous êtes ensemble.

Lexie- Je sais, je sais.

Meredith- Tuas toujours des sentiments pour lui n'est ce pas.

Lexie- Non, biens sur que non.

Meredith- Lexie tu te mens à toi-même je crois la.

Lexie- Alors si c'est lui que j'aime qu'est ce que je fais avec cette robe de marié sur le dos e avec cette coiffure à la con, explique moi, c'est pas par amour plus tôt.

Meredith- Tu es la seule à pouvoir le dire.

Lexie- Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

Meredith- A qui à Mark ou Jackson ?

Lexie- A…

Quand soudain April arriva toute joyeuse pour la prévenir que tout était près, et que Jackson l'attendait devant l'hôtel et qu'il avait ate de la voir.

Lexie- Merci April, j'arrive dans une minute.

April- J'y vais, tu es vraiment magnifique Lexie et toi aussi Meredith mais j'aurai pu te faire un chignon sa t'irai vraiment bien à mon avis.

Meredith- C'est bon, détaché sa me convient parfaitement.

April- Comme tu voudras, il est vraiment impatient de te voir Lexie.

Lexie- Moi aussi.

April- A toute de suite.

Lexie- C'est sa

Meredith- Tu as encore un peu de temps pour te décider, tu peux toujours faire demi tour, il n'est pas trop tard.

Meredith sortie de la chambre pour aller retrouver les autres invités dans l'église, pendant que Lexie se remémorait les évènements de la vieille.

Flash back,

_**Lexie déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital quand soudain elle sentit une pression sur son bras qu'il l'attira dans la salle de garde.**_

_**Mark- Tu ne peux pas l'épouser Lexie.**_

_**Lexie- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, je me marie avec qui je veux et je serais heureuse avec Jackson.**_

_**Mark- Pourquoi nous ont étaient pas heureux.**_

_**Lexie- Si mais tu es avec Julia, il n'y a plus aucun espoir, sa ne marchera jamais vraiment entre nous.**_

_**Mark- Et pourquoi sa ? J'ai rompu avec Julia.**_

_**Lexie- Et moi je vais me marié avec Jackson, on se voit demain au mariage.**_

_**Mark- Compte pas sur moi pour y assister.**_

_**Lexie- C'est ton choix.**_

_**Mark- Et toi le mauvais.**_

_**Lexie- Sa ne te regarde en rien, en revoir Mark.**_

Fin du flash back.

En faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Lexie- Alors ma petite Lexie, ta deux choix soit tu plantes ton fiancé pour aller retrouver Mark, soit tu te marie avec Jackson en sachant que l'homme que tu aimes vraiment s'appel Mark, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au avec Jackson je suis pas en robe blanche pour rien, aller tu peux y arriver, tu vas te marié aujourd'hui avec un homme qui t'aime et qui ne te feras jamais d'enfant dans le dos.

Meredith- En l'épousant t'espère juste la sécurité.

Lexie- Je t'avais pas entendus entrer sa fait longtemps que t'ai la ?

Meredith- Non j'ai juste entendu la fin de ton discours.

Lexie- Ah.

Meredith- Tu veux mon avis ?

Lexie- Oui.

Meredith- Détache toi les cheveux parce que ce chignon te vas pas du tout et va le retrouver, je m'occupe du reste, c'est lui que tu n'aimes pas Jackson.

Lexie- (en sautant au cou de Meredith) Merci.

Meredith- File dépêche toi.

Lexie se détacha les cheveux et partis en courant en direction de l'appartement de Mark, tous les gens qu'elle croisait dans la rue devait la trouver stupide, une fille à courir au bau milieu de la rue en robe de marié les cheveux dans le vent c'est pas courant.

S'aillait Lexie était devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Mark, elle frappa contre la porte et elle fut surprise de la vision qui s'offrait à elle quand elle à ouvert la porte, Mark avait les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré.

Mark- Qu'est ce que tu fais la devant chez moi en robe de marié et les cheveux complètement décoiffer ?

Lexie- J'ai pas pu Mark, j'ai pas pu.

Mark- Comment sa tu n'as pas pu quoi.

Lexie- (en posant une main sur sa joue) Tu es vraiment long à comprendre je n'ai pas l'épouser, je suis parti avant j'étais prête et je me suis souvenu de notre conversation d'hier, je t'aime Mark, tu es le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé et si un jour je devais me marier, se serait avec toi, c'est toi que j'aime Mark, toi, et personne d'autre, c'est toi ma moitié.

Mark- Je t'aime, Lexie, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore et encore, elle allait être heureux, ils allaient être heureux enfin, l'amour est toujours plus fort que tout.

Fin.


End file.
